Concerns and Confessions
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Nearly a month after his adventure in the mansion, Luigi receives a visit from a special person. Who could it be? Sequel to "I'm Here for You."


**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been quite some time since I last posted anything. Like always, school has been keeping me busy, but now that it's President weekend, I have some leisure time for some good old writing. **

**I decided to write a sequel to _I'm Here for You _since I got the idea of it shortly after I posted the oneshot. However, due to lack of time, I never got the chance to write it. Well, now that I have the time, here is the oneshot!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luigi's Mansion nor anything related to it. Nintendo is the lucky, rightful owner. **

**

* * *

**

Luigi whistled softly as he worked in the garden on a sunny, pleasant day. It had been nearly a month since the haunted mansion incident, and the lives of the Mario brothers were starting to return to normal (normal as in dealing with frequent princess kidnappings and diabolical take over the world plots from various villains).

_Hmmm… Mario should be returning home soon _Luigi thought as he paused to wipe his sweaty face with a handkerchief. After days of persistent coaxing, Luigi managed to get his older brother to attend therapy sessions to help cope with his nightmares. Ever since his first one, Mario had seemed on edge about everything. It was like the experience had drained all of his courage. Peach had told Luigi about a therapist that she regularly went to and assured her friend that it was best for Mario to get help.

Luigi had immediately agreed. Unfortunately, Mario had not.

"_Bro! Are you saying I have issues?"_

_The brothers were sitting down on their couch in the living room after a hearty dinner of spaghetti. Thinking that the meal would make Mario relaxed, Luigi thought this was the perfect opportunity to suggest therapy. Well, it looked like he was wrong. _

_Luigi sighed and calmly replied, "No, Mario; I don't. Peach and I just think..."_

"_That I have gone bonkers."_

"_No! Just listen. Please. You just need help in dealing with the incident bro. I mean, you are constantly paranoid…"_

"_No, I am not!" At that moment, the telephone rang. _

_Mario's eyes sprang open, and he sprinted outside yelling at the top of his lungs. Luigi slapped his hand against his face and went to answer the phone before running after his paranoid brother. _

_Later that evening, he called Peach to get the therapist's number. _

"Hey Luigi!"

Luigi's head jerked up, and his eyes widened. There, standing in front of him, was Princess Daisy.

His face immediately turned red as he realized that she had caught him dozing. He quickly got up and brushed dirt off his clothes.

"D-D-Daisy! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's great to see you too Luigi," the brunette replied with a smirk. "I just wanted to visit you and Mario. I, uh, heard about what happened to you both last month."

"Ah, I see." _Mamma Mia, she is actually concerned about me! Well, concerned about both me and Mario. But still, she came over!_

Luigi gave a small smile and thanked the princess for her concerns.

"I'm afraid that Mario isn't here. He just started his therapy sessions today, but he should be back at any moment." Luigi hesitated for a moment. Should he ask her to stay?

"Well, I wouldn't mind waiting for him then."

"Oh, great. Uh, let's go inside. As soon as I get washed up, I'll make us some tea."

"Sounds good!" The two walked inside, and after quickly washing himself and changing his clothes, Luigi began preparing the tea.

As he arranged the cups, he couldn't help but suddenly feel apprehensive. Princess Daisy, his crush, was in his house. She was actually in his house!

_Okay, Luigi, stay calm! Don't mess this up. You can do this; you're the man!_

Luigi strolled into the living room where Daisy sat on the couch and handed her a cup of tea.

"I, I hope you like Lady Grey! I knew that you liked fruits, so I think you'll enjoy it! I mean, I can always get you something else..." the man rambled nervously.

Daisy giggled as she accepted the cup. "Luigi! It's alright; Lady Grey is my favorite!"

Luigi grinned as he sat down on the other side of the couch, and his mind shouted _YES! _

After taking a long sip, Daisy shifted a bit and gazed at Luigi with apprehensive eyes.

The man couldn't help but become consumed in those wide, doe-like, beautiful, blue orbs…

"Uh, Luigi?"

Luigi rapidly blinked his eyes and nervously coughed. "Yes, Daisy?" He fervently hoped that she hadn't noticed his staring.

"I was wondering… if you could tell me about what happened that night. Peach gave me a brief description, but she did not give away many details."

"Oh…" Luigi bit his lip.

Daisy noticed this and ardently exclaimed, "Oh, how silly of me! I shouldn't have asked; I understand that it must be hard to recall that night. Forgive me!"

"No, no, no!" Luigi assured her. "It's not your fault." Encouraged by her concern, he launched into an explanation of his recent adventure.

Once he was done, Daisy inched closer to Luigi and gave him a hug. Luigi gasped and blushed.

"Oh, Luigi," she whispered, "you are so, so brave."

Luigi nervously chuckled, but his heart soared from her words. "Hehe, not many people would make such a claim. I was just doing what I had to do, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." She released him and gave him a wide smile. "Still, not many people would bear hunting down ghosts in an eerie, gigantic mansion all by themselves. I'm so proud of you Luigi."

"Thanks Daisy," he muttered as he gazed down at his lap in embarrassment.

"So, has Mario really been traumatized? I mean, I can understand how, but… we're talking about Mario."

Luigi lightly laughed and replied, "Yeah, I know. That's what we all thought at first, but it's now apparent that he's deeply troubled. He doesn't like to admit it, but I think he now realizes that he needs to put this all behind him in order for him to get on with his life."

Daisy nodded. "You're absolutely right. He just needs closure."

Suddenly, her face was inches away from Luigi's. Luigi 's heart started pounding, and it took all of his courage to look her straight in the eyes.

"Luigi, you are amazing, you know that." Then, she kissed him.

Luigi's eyes widened so much that it looked as if they covered his entire face. Was he sleeping that he was having a dream? Or had he died and gone straight to heaven?

Well, either way, he was going savor this experience as much as possible. He eagerly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Soon, they broke apart for air. Luigi panted like a dog and then quietly asked, "Daisy… why?"

The princess smiled. "Luigi, isn't it obvious? I REALLY like you. No, in fact…" She shortly paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Luigi stared at her. "Daisy… why?" he repeated in awe.

Daisy giggled at the look of his astonished countenance. "Because, silly, you are the sweetest, most caring person I know. I mean, you faced your fears to save your brother! Even though you may see yourself as a coward, I see you as a man who willing to put aside his own concerns for the sake of others. You, Luigi, are truly a wonderful human being who deserves as much attention and fame as your brother."

Luigi's eyes became misty as he listened to Daisy. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was actually telling him all this.

"Daisy, you have no idea how happy you have made me." Luigi grasped her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you with all my heart. You are wonderous beyond words, and you are always there for your friends no matter what. Your smile brightens my day, and I just feel so happy when I'm with you."

Daisy smiled widely and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Luigi."

"Uh, there's something else you should know. During my night in the mansion, the thought of rescuing my brother wasn't the only thing that gave me courage. It was also the thought of you."

"Oh, Luigi…" Daisy hugged him tightly, and Luigi eagerly wrapped his arms around her once again.

Outside, a certain plumber happily gazed at the sight through the window. Mario smiled and walked away from the house. Those two were finally together, and he did not mind giving them some privacy.

"You really deserve this bro," he whispered to himself. "After taking care of me, you really do."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I couldn't help but throw in some Luaisy! Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my fic; feel free to leave a review on your way out.**

**To my fellow Americans, have a wonderful President's weekend! To everyone, take care!**


End file.
